This invention relates to a pulse motor driving apparatus and, more particularly, to a pulse motor driving apparatus for driving a plurality of pulse motors.
A prior art pulse motor driving apparatus for driving a plurality of pulse motors is provided with a plurality of timer circuits corresponding to a plurality of pulse motors. These timer circuits are respectively connected to latch circuits. Exciting phase designating signals are inputted, from a control circuit, into the latch circuits. The latch circuits latch the exciting phase designating signals in synchronization with slue-up pulses and high speed normal operation pulses supplied thereto from the timer circuits. The pulse motors are driven in accordance with the respective latch signals latched in the latch circuits.
In the above-mentioned prior art apparatus, however, it is necessary to use, as a control circuit for supplying the phase designating signals to the latch circuits, a circuit which is capable of performing a high speed operation corresponding to 6,000 pulses/sec when driving three pulse motors which are so arranged as to be driven by the total number of latch pulses required to drive the pulse motors (e.g., 2,000 pulses per second per motor). Further, in said prior art pulse motor driving apparatus, since the timer circuits are provided with reference to their respective pulse motors, a large number of timer circuits are necessary, with the result that the circuit construction becomes complicated.